Zenko
The Zenko (Note: This is a verbatim copy of the note card available in Second Life at the Zenko area of Lismore Lands. It is pending update for this site.) A formor Monastery, the Zenko grounds have undergone much change since the coruption of its original leader. Destroyed by the goddess who once watched over it and then the victom of an attack by a magical Entity whos attack has left the grounds themselves not only saturated in magic but also the seal for a Force of magic so powerful the soil and trees of the grounds themselves sing with it. The Zenko grounds have become a Mana well.. a place so strong in natural ambiant magic that it can take solid form. Yet not all of the attack by the entity was able to be sealed.. The sprit gate.. a portal leadeing to a desert remains open. The Deserts are home to the minions of the one who attacked the lands of lismore by opening a vortex right after it was smitten. Lead by Gatekeeper Skyfangs, an elementalist with a past steeped in magic. The Zenko who now exist Guard the Gateway and shall train to always embetter themselves. Skys motto seeming to be "always be stronger even if just a small bit.. then yesterday.. no mater where you may be stronger at." Laws (Please keep in mind that these are rules that apply only to the Zenko area, and are for RP purposes only.) -Theft will require the stolen Items be returned by the thief and Imprisonment for a length of time based on the persons record and the item.. or items stolen -Murder and attempted Murder, and killing of any save the hostile creature from the spirit gate or the accused Outside of the arena will be meet with harshly. True intent to kill a sentient innocent will be meet with execution with the weapon used or intended to be used to take the life. Those wanted for crimes such as this in The city or temple will be dealt with as if the crime were committed in the lands of Zenko as well. -Manslaughter or accidental killings in the arena will require the killer to serve any remaining family or baring that the Zenko grounds themselves for Four (RL) days (note in the instance of the family the only days they actively are on to give direction will be counted) -Rapists will be marked with a brand that cannot be healed away over the left eye. forever marking them as such - While slaves are allowed to enter the grounds and caught trying to Obtain slaves will be Have the fate they intended for their victim placed on them (made a slave them self) and be handed over to the licensed slaver In the city of lismore as Merchandise. , Slaves Will be given ever respect on the grounds.. Failure to do so will result in being bared from the grounds for two days, plus an additional day for each offense. - clothing is not required thou do not be surprised if shyer residents avoid you, - Public displays of affection are allowed however anything beyond a single grope is required to take indoors to a more private location,Sex- Anal, oral, vaginal, or otherwise is Not allowed in the training grounds or streets., Those in violation will be interrupted and required to move. much to their embarrassment - The Spirit Gate may ONLY be approached Or entered By Guardians of it or by those in the company of a willing Guardian.. Violators will be removed from the grounds and barred from entry for a full week. - The harvesting of the Tass crystals is EXPRESSLY forbidden as many are unstable and will explode if not handled properly. All harvests must be approved by Mystic protecter Ceax, or Gatekeeper Skyfangs directly Tass is the property of The Zenko guardians unless uptained thrue these channels All Visitors to the Zenko Grounds Must adhere to these rules. And be respectful Of its Guardians both the Guards and Mystics. So all are aware The Training dummys placed on the grounds are enchanted to reform when pointed at so that thay may be used again by the same or another indivual. Ranks Gatekeeper = leader of the Zenko/head Mystic Held by Skyfangs Guard Captain - Head of the guards /second in command of all Zenko Held by Razel Mystic Protecters - Magic users of any sort who have proven their worth to the Zenko Gateway Guardians - Guards(non or weak magiced ) warriors who have shown their skill and worth as members of the Zenko Sprits A formorly liveing person who has chosen to remain behind and exist in this world insted of the realm of the liveing and is in some way bound to the grounds trainees and students Untested Guards and mystics.. thay are still to be respected Novice of the gate The young members of the zenko Or one that seems to have no place in its other ranks Category:IC Groups